


Endangered Familiar

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Endangered Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endangered Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165376) by ravenpan. 

原文地址：http://hd-inspired.livejournal.com/61642.html  
清水，分22次完成

战争结束了，重建接近尾声，Harry Potter也受够了。他受够了被刊登在各种报纸的头条上，受够了被拦下来握手、拍照和敬酒。即使在麻瓜伦敦他也难获自由，到处都是麻瓜种在帮助麻瓜进行战后重建工作。

他只想要一些平静。

Harry离开不列颠去到他能想象的最远地方。也许有更远的，但可能太冷了，他想他有资格得到一个舒适的假期。

所以他来到了加拉帕戈斯群岛。（搜了一下，原来是达尔文去的那个岛，居然还真的有企鹅）

还有一只企鹅睡在他脚上。

Harry叹口气低下头，轻轻动动脚。弱小的禽类完全没有移动的打算，只是睁开一只睡意朦胧的银色眼睛望了他一眼，然后更加坚决的驻扎在他脚上。

它是Harry见过的最奇怪的生物。提到企鹅，他只会想到麻瓜电影里的那种，高大，毛皮光滑，仿佛穿着黑白色的燕尾服。这一只的身高却连四十厘米都不到，比其他企鹅矮得多。Harry刚踏上这块岛屿，就见到它被困在海边礁石的狭缝中，几只大企鹅正在啄它。从那时起，Harry全心全意的保护着它。

Harry确实反感的事之一正是欺凌。因此，当时的Harry环顾了一下四周，确定没有人类，就抽出魔杖，敲了敲那几只大企鹅，把他们轻轻推开，直到最后它们全部散开。

企鹅冲他尖叫，假装要啄他。

“你真是个暴躁的小家伙，不是吗？”Harry恼怒地叹口气，在它的攻击范围以外坐下。“好吧，我就坐在这儿等到你不想被困住为止。”

六个小时以后，禽类生物依然怒视着他，他只要动一动，即使只是换个坐姿，就冲他猛叫。Harry把几块石头变成舒服的沙发半躺在上面望着它。“你知道，最后你还是得让我把你救出来，”他随口对它说。很容易就能猜到回应的鸣叫意味着“我才不会，你这个该死的大家伙！”Harry忍不住大笑起来。

“你也太容易生气了，”他说。

企鹅抖了抖毛，瞪着他。

“我不是怪你，”Harry过了好一会儿才说。“被卡在这儿，被恐吓……”他的声音低沉下去，靠在他变出来的沙发里，沉浸在自己的思绪中。他茫然的望着海边，海浪冲刷着礁石，灰色趣怪的小企鹅游荡在海滩上。“我也会生气，”他低声说。

他观察着小动物越来越暴躁，看看他，看看其他企鹅，又看看大海。“你饿了，小家伙？”Harry问，没有期待尖叫以外的答复。在潜意识中，他想象它听得懂他的话。

“好，我们试试。一条鱼飞来！”

鱼飞出大海落到他手里，惊惶的弹动身体。Harry把它递给企鹅，希望能安抚它，不至于还想咬人。他靠近一些，而企鹅对他叫了几声，然后躲进狭缝里警惕的看着他。过了几分钟，它开始啄鱼，Harry趁机伸手进去小心推开卡住它的石头。

嘴里叼着半条鱼，企鹅往前跳了半步，然后尖叫一声摔倒在地。Harry慢慢放开石头，忍不住呲了呲牙。那不可能是正常的脚，即使是企鹅的脚。

“你脚伤成这样哪儿也去不了，小东西，”Harry研究着说。“来，我带你去找麻瓜，他们可能——”他停了下来，企鹅像疯了一样笨拙的跳来跳去。“嘿，我又不了解企鹅！”Harry反对。

企鹅瞪着他。

“除了你喜欢鱼之外。”

企鹅眨眨眼，吃完了鱼。

“……好了。总之，那些麻瓜——”

企鹅又开始发脾气。

“好吧……”

Harry看着企鹅逐渐平静下来，然后再次试图跟它讲道理。也许跟企鹅说话表明他应该找个人一起来度假，不过他每次提起“麻瓜”都会让这个家伙尖叫扑腾的好像世界末日了一样。

“你是，目前为止，我见过的最奇怪的企鹅，”Harry说。当然，他也没见过多少企鹅，但这个小东西现在平静了，看起来温和了不少。“行，我带你跟我回去，尽量自己帮你解决。也许帐篷里会有本书。”

Harry脱下衬衫把企鹅包在里面（最好包住它尖利的喙），然后把它带回了安置在树林里的小帐篷。

\----------------------------------------------------

“我不能带他去找麻瓜人，提一提它都叫得快晕过去了！”

Hermione叹口气，望着Harry漂浮在她壁炉里的半身。她只能庆幸他还肯在自己的帐篷里装上飞路通信，虽然不让人真的过去。“Harry，要是你一提麻瓜企鹅就发狂，你不觉得这说明了什么吗？”

“……它不喜欢麻瓜？”

“它可能是个阿尼玛格斯。你要查查看，行吗？”他歉疚的沉默正是她需要的答案。“Harry，那很危险，你可能收留了一个危险的巫师，而且——”

“脚还断了，Hermione，也许他是羞于自己的形体，我是说，谁想当企鹅呢？”

“他要是个人的话，治疗更方便，Harry。把他变回来。”

Harry轻声嘟哝了几句，离开壁炉。五分钟之后，他回来了。“没用！”

“没用是什么意思？”

“我是说我试了逆向咒语，没用。它就是只疯狂的企鹅。也许过去有个巫师主人之类的，拜托，告诉我怎么治好它的脚就行！”

“Harry……”

“拜托，Hermione？”

“哦，好吧。我问问巫师兽医再跟你说。”

“谢谢！”

\------------------------------------------------  
Harry第三次退出小壁炉看着愤怒的企鹅。至少他觉得它是在愤怒，不过除了愤怒之外它似乎就没有其他表情。至少它现在不再到处扑腾，或者啄他了；总算有点进步。“好了，Hermione给了我一个咒语可以帮你的脚开始愈合，不过动物可能用的时间要长一点——看起来没有动物生骨咒。挺讨厌的，我知道怎么消除骨头，总之。我们先把它搞定，包扎固定住，我会照顾你直到你好起来，然后你就可以回去啄那些欺负你的家伙而不是我了，行吗？”

Harry等着企鹅抖抖羽毛眨眨眼才靠近它。企鹅犹豫了一会儿终于安静躺下，只在Harry拉直它的脚时尖叫一声。Harry用魔杖出奇温柔的轻点伤处，念出咒语。Hermione逼他把发音完全背熟才允许他去“尝试救治那可怜的小生物”。

浅蓝的光芒包裹住伤脚，然后收缩拉直，就像魔法的胶体一样裹住它。几分钟之后，一切完成。Harry坐下来松了口气。“好了，你。我得给你起个名字，你要在这儿住几个星期等待痊愈，不能一直叫你企鹅，对吗？”

企鹅唯一的回答是扑腾一下，想站起来，在他试图帮忙时冲他喳喳叫。

“行，行，自以为是，我知道了，”Harry说，举手投降。

企鹅瞪了Harry一眼。

“我跟你恰恰相反，”Harry闷闷不乐的说，在他的巫师帐篷里挑了把舒服的椅子坐下。抽出杂志开始阅读。  
\-------------------------------  
所以有了他现在的处境，靠在椅子上醒过来，脚上躺着只企鹅。

他再扭扭脚，但企鹅顽固的继续枕着不动。“还是要给你起个名字，”他告诉它。“我可以叫你‘疯眼’，你老是恶毒地看着我。我知道有个人总是同样猜疑的看着所有人。”

企鹅的反应就跟他听到了‘麻瓜’一样。生平第一次，Harry觉得Hermione可能错了。不过咒语没有生效，他很了解那个咒语——所以他解释不了为什么它不生效。

“好吧……我不能叫你燕尾服，也太恶俗了，总之你跟那些燕尾服企鹅也不太一样，你好玩得多，”Harry埋怨，双脚终于重获自由，他站起来走到冷柜边取出食物。

企鹅摇摇晃晃地走过来期盼地看着他。

“你也饿了，小东西？”Harry问，然后翻翻眼睛。“肯定，我马上给你弄得新鲜的鱼，”他保证，给自己做了个三明治。“Auk怎么样？你一直这么叫。”

企鹅回以一声尖叫，Harry微笑了。

\------------------------------------

接下来几天也大同小异，Auk慢慢开始信任Harry，甚至跟着他走来走去，表面上是希望得到更多的鱼。Harry也喜欢这个非人类的同伴，过度的顺从了它。他甚至给企鹅做了一张床，就在他自己的床边。

他还说话，说的不多，但的确说了。有时候是回忆童年时的趣事，但大部分时候，他怀念逝去的友人。情绪糟糕的时候，他会停止说话。情绪更糟糕的时候，他会毁坏半个帐篷的东西。Auk会躲在床底下，银色眼睛惊恐地盯着他。

无论别人怎么说，Harry知道很多人的死亡是他的错。如果他早几年行动，战争不会拖得这么久——许多无辜的孩子不会因为是麻瓜种而被送作摄魂怪的食物。

第三天晚上他喝醉了。他喝下了帐篷里所有能找到的火焰威士忌，然后跌跌撞撞的倒在床上瞪着墙，瞪着只有他能看见的亡者。

然后他做梦，足以让任何人惊醒的噩梦，但他没有。

当他终于醒来，他在尖叫。

日子就这么循环着，有几天他没事，甚至很唠叨。然后沉闷，然后发怒，然后陷入哀悼。

而每个晚上都一样，撕心裂肺的尖叫撕裂黑暗。

……冰凉的手抚摸Harry的头发，赶走了尖叫。轻声嘟哝的词汇告诉他一切都结束了，他现在可以睡觉了。这儿没有人会伤害他。他的窝是安全的，有很多保护。

安抚他重归睡眠。

当冰凉的手和轻声的安抚，插入循环……Harry记得每次天亮都不再有噩梦。

每个清晨，他只知道，有一双银色眼睛的好奇企鹅在夜里设法爬到了他的枕头上，然后是一声鸣叫，他理解为‘喂我！’

\----------------------------------  
~<@>~  
\----------------------------------

留在这儿似乎是正确的选择。虽然是个奇怪的地方，里面比外面大，人类到处挥动棍子完成不可思议的任务。某些词语令他恐惧，虽然他并不懂是什么意思。一开始，他也害怕那个人类，主要是怕他的棍子。

但他会喂它吃东西，很温柔。也许他不是那么可怕。

他的脚枕着也很舒服。

Auk发现人类一进帐篷里自己就会紧紧跟在他后面，而当人类不在，自己会满意的坐在他床边的小窝里，等着他探索海岸，带着不同的贝壳，石头，或者木块归来。

新鲜的鱼，和垫得舒舒服服的小盒子睡觉。

直到人类开始尖叫。Auk可以嗅到他在梦中挣扎时散发出的恐惧气味。比尖叫更令他害怕，比任何东西都可怕。

它感觉到身体里有另一个自我挤了出来，让它变大，让他想给它鱼吃的人类。它的四肢变得修长白皙，难以控制，它踉跄地扑到床上，勉强保持住平衡。它的喙变得柔软，说着一些自己一知半解的言语，和人类一样的指头轻轻触摸着人类，抚摸他柔软的黑色羽毛，努力安抚他。

当他安静下来，它感觉到自己变回常态。感觉到自己再次变小，躺着人类睡觉的枕头上。

这是个睡觉的好地方。它可以看着人类醒来，然后命令他送上更多的鱼。

\-----------------------

今天风和日丽，人类带着Auk出去散步。这次他们没有去海边，给企鹅玩水而他自己捡石头。他们走向了内陆，人类边走边说着‘好奇’一类的词语。Auk不知道那是什么意思，只是缩在它的吊兜里，沉浸于每一步的晃动感觉中。

“哦，瞧，苹果！”人类说。举手从画着奇怪符号的树上摘下一只黄绿色的水果。

Auk瞪大眼睛，如果还能瞪得更大的话。它嗅到了死亡的气味，抢在人类咬下一口水果之前啄了他的手，使得他叫喊一声丢下水果，吐出果肉。

“噢！”人类喊道，拍拍Auk的喙，然后叹口气继续前进……

然后他们摔倒了，人类痛苦的喊叫，先是一手捂着嘴，然后双手撑住地面呕吐了几声，最后颤抖着倒下。

Auk可以感觉到有奇怪的东西在男人的身体里。就像他的伤腿带来的刺痛感。它爬出吊兜，啄了啄男人。

……但男人没有反应，只是急促的喘息，发出嘶哑的音节。

它的另一个自我行动了，把它变成长而笨拙的事物。这种奇怪的人类形态很难控制，但操纵它变柔软的喙的那一部分现在在控制，他的直觉在控制。

像人类一样长而笨拙细瘦的鳍，从男人的衣服里抓住棍子抽了出来。

水有用，水能起作用，Auk想，对着口吐白沫的男人抖动它。

水涌了出来，但是把他们俩身下都浸湿了，洗去尘土并一直涌入男人嘴里，像海底暗流一样冲过去。冲走肮脏的白沫。

男人咳嗽了几下，依然嘶声喘息着，现在是通过鼻子了。Auk继续用棍子喷着水，直到男人不再颤抖，睁开眼睛。眼睛顿时瞪圆了，然后再次闭上。

Auk必须帮助他。他治好了它，他给它食物，用吊兜带它出来摇晃着散步。它再次摇摇棍子，但这次只有火花，火花跟火一样不受Auk喜爱。它摸索着把棍子塞回男人的衣服里，然后想男人抱它一样抬起他。

每一步都充满痛苦，他的脚伤随着每一步移动加倍刺痛。它用了很长时间才回到窝里，更大更柔软的窝里。

\------------------------------------

男人在床上翻来覆去了好多天。有时候角落里的小火焰会变色，传来喊声。Auk喊回去，一直auk，auk的叫着直到对方的声音消失。

它害怕极了。男人有时候会睁开眼睛，但说的话跟他以前说的全不一样。听起来像是很疼，最后总会变的细碎安静，然后男人会闭上眼。Auk会用棍子变出水。

Auk没有吃东西，Auk没有睡觉，Auk一直守着男人，用水清洁他，用它奇怪的人形长鳍梳理男人的黑色羽毛，等待他不再发热，等待他醒来好喂它吃鱼。

当Auk再也抵挡不了睡意，离它上次睡眠已经是很多个白天和黑夜之后，它会做梦。奇怪的梦，不是从前那种捕鱼和游泳的梦。它梦见穿着黑袍、脸上带着月亮的人群。它梦见一个不能称之为人类的人形物体，他驱使人群，以他们的痛苦取乐。当梦见那个物体给他痛苦的时候，Auk尖叫起来，他梦见火的时候也是一样。

后来Auk很当心不要再睡着。当男人开始能活动，回复正常，Auk终于不再穿那奇怪庞大的躯体，觉得自己变回更小更舒服的形体，坐在床上，用喙整理男人的黑色羽毛。

\-------------------------  
<@>  
\-------------------------

Harry慢慢苏醒，有什么东西在扯他头发，他无意识的嘟哝着去拨开，却换来一声尖叫和指头上的啄咬。他睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的一幕，Auk银色的眼眸期待的看着他。他打了个哈欠。

然后他抖了一下，他的嘴就像喝过硫酸，喉咙像火烧，完全肿了起来。

他慢慢坐起身，回忆起了一切。

抱着Auk在岛上散步，找到一颗接了绿苹果的树，咬了一口，被Auk啄，苹果掉了，口的一块也吐了出去。然后感觉到灼烧，喉咙痉挛，体内的魔法试图对抗毒素。

温柔冰冷的手指拂开他的头发，另一只修长白皙的手用魔杖往他嘴里灌水，洗去灼烧的感觉。乌云般银色的眼睛，苍白尖瘦的脸，陌生但充满忧惧的望着他。

最后一点一定是他的幻觉。这儿没别人，甚至没人知道他在这儿，除了他自己，和又在啄他头发的企鹅之外。

好吧，想这些毫无用处。他翻出急救包，找到塞进去的牛黄，艰难的咽下。如果他是中毒了，最好确保所有毒素都被排除体外，无论是什么。

下一步是洗澡，换衣服，给Auk弄些食物，也许他自己也该吃点什么，易消化的。他选择了面包和奶酪，同时从海里招来几条鱼给他的企鹅，企鹅高兴的狼吞虎咽吃了个精光，然后摇摇晃晃的走过来睡到Harry脚上。

\-----------------------

“Harry！！！”壁炉里传来的吼声吓了他一跳。“什——Hermione，你喊什么？”Harry问，把睡着了的企鹅放回盒子里，然后跪在壁炉前探头进去。

“哦，感谢梅林！”他看到她搅着双手，“那么你没事？我只是——”

“我很好，”Harry回答，“就是吃了个烂苹果，就这样，我现在好多了。”

“你的嘴跟摄魂怪似的，”Hermione尖声回答。“我听到了尖叫声！”

“尖叫？”Harry困惑的重复。

“呃……嘎嘎的叫声，不过——哦，Harry，你真的不要人陪你吗？Ron和我可以——”

“留在家里，帮助你的父母重新适应英国和曾经失去的记忆，”Harry皱着眉头回答，“还有，我不是一个人。”

“……你不是？”

“不是！我有Auk。”

“Harry，企鹅又不算朋友。”

“足够做朋友了，”他告诉她。

Hermione沮丧的叹口气，“你什么时候回来？”

“我准备好了的时候，”他回答。“我不知道，等一切都平静下来，等我平静下来……只要，让我准备好，等那个时候再说。”

“你不能逃避，Harry。”

“我没有逃避。”

\-----------------------  
也许突然中断飞路通话不是个好主意，但要么如此，要么开始对吼。

Harry的喉咙还痛。

他看了一眼睡着的Auk，懒家伙。他确信电视上的企鹅都是站着睡觉的，也许它的腿还疼。Harry过去检查了一下，看到蓝色的魔法绷带已经几乎全变白了，快好了。

Auk真是个奇怪的小企鹅。

皱眉思索了一会儿，Harry往壁炉里扔了一把飞路粉，叫了魔法部长办公室。他头伸进火里，不耐烦地等待秘书质询他身份是否属实，是否有危险，等等等等Harry觉得愚蠢透顶的问题。愚蠢的官僚体系。

终于，他被转进Kingsley的办公室，迎上对方困惑的微笑。“嘿，头，家里怎么样？”

“你度假的地方还有多的房间吗？”Kingsley笑着问，在壁炉前坐下。

“这么糟，嗯？”

“我会活下来的，你找我有事？”他开门见山地问道。

“呃……”Harry犹豫着，不知道怎么开口，那就最好直说。“我想知道你能不能给我一份决战后失踪的人员名单……按眼睛的颜色排序。”

“眼睛颜色，你碰到什么事了，Harry？”

“没什么，我觉得没什么，就是觉得应该知道一下。”

“也许我应该派几个傲罗——”

“*不*！”

“你慌什么？你知道他们不会插手你的事。”

“是……是私事，好吗？拜托Kingsley？我知道失踪名单是公开的。”

Kingsley叹口气。“你要记得休假的要点是*不*干活，是吧Harry？”

“拜托？”

“明天找我。”

“谢谢！”Harry笑着说。

他离开壁炉，去坐到‘他的’椅子上。

Auk摇摇晃晃走过来，立刻躺倒Harry脚上。

“你知道，你这习惯总有一天会被打破的。我终究还是得回家。”企鹅愤怒的叫了一声，Harry笑了。“好，我不知道巫师风俗会不会接受我带你回去。我也不是个像样的巫师，你知道。”

Auk又叫了一声，然后故意趴到Harry的双脚上。

“所以我现在没法起来了，是吗？”企鹅不予回答，Harry叹口气，倚在椅子上给自己招来了一本魁地奇杂志。“总得问一声。”

\-------------------------

Harry，这是霍格沃茨之役后失踪人员的名单，按眼睛颜色排序。希望能知道你在干什么。  
——Kingsley

Harry翻检着羊皮纸卷直到找到蓝灰色眼睛的名单。

Whithere Judicious  
Leyley Karmn  
Edley Zaphod  
Bertos Clemens  
Sigred Heathmoor  
Hildard Dresden  
Olphyon Markden  
Draco Malfoy  
Herebrun Castleton  
Stanken Prattle  
Fritholf Mandraw

Harry停下，再看一遍。Malfoy，他什么时候失踪的？Harry记得参加三个Malfoy的审判，为Draco和他母亲作证。他们无罪释放，而Lucius终生监禁。

Malfoy家的继承人什么时候失踪的？或者应该问——他去了哪儿？

Harry看了一眼在浅滩中嬉游的企鹅，其他的企鹅都游远了，但Auk似乎要确定Harry不会丢下他，一直留在他附近。还有它对“麻瓜”和“疯眼”的奇特反应。

不过，这还是无法解释为什么逆向阿尼马格斯咒没有生效。也许这只企鹅真的就是，一只企鹅——无论它多奇怪。

Harry脑海中闪过银色眼睛与尖尖的脸蛋。

如果不是幻觉呢？

“我进去一下，Auk！”Harry喊道，然后拖着沉重的脚步走回帐篷。他需要飞路呼叫。

“是什么风把你吹来了，Potter先生？”Minerva问道，在壁炉前的椅子上坐下。

“呃……我在想，嗯……如果一个阿尼马格斯没法用逆向咒变回来，会不会有什么原因？”

校长睁大眼睛，“这个问题可不一般，Harry——我能问问是发生什么事了吗？”

“我……觉得我的企鹅被卡住了。”

“企鹅。”

“呃……我觉得他其实不是企鹅。”

她敏锐的目光打量着他。“是什么令你有如此想法呢？”

“嗯……”Harry犹豫着，他应该怎么解释那些预感和幻觉呢？“Auk眼睛的颜色很奇特。”

“也许是基因问题，”她建议。“阿尼马格斯无法变回来，只有三种原因。第一个是他们不是阿尼马格斯，而是被他人变形而成——”

“我想并非如此，”Harry插嘴。“我是说……我……我想我见过他变回来，有一次。也许。”

Minerva叹口气，“如果你能把事情全告诉我，而不是挤牙膏一样这一点那一点，可能会容易得多。”

“对不起。我只是……我想先知道到底是怎么回事，嗯……”他结结巴巴地说。“还有什么原因？”

“其实很简单。第二个是他们在变形后被施了遗忘咒。第三是他们变形的时间太久，某种程度上忘记了他们原来是人类。无论是哪一种，他们都觉得动物才是他们真正的形态，而逆向咒是要求他们变回他们真实的形态——也就无法从魔力中找到人类。”

“这听起来可真……诡异。”

“正是。很少见，但确实发生过。这种情况大部分是发生在没有受到正确训练的巫师身上，他们多次变形失败后无法再保持正确的思维。也有案例是女巫或巫师觉得他们就是动物，或者说跟动物没有两样，因为他们跟人类的一切关系都已消失。”

“那有什么办法吗？”

“我希望你不是在没有正确指导的情况下尝试变形！”

“哦，不！”Harry立刻澄清。“不，不，不。我只是……如果我发现一个人困在动物的形体里，有什么办法可以让他变回来吗？”

“我建议你去圣芒戈，需要几个月的疗程。”

Harry想了一会儿，突然感觉到Auk在啄他的脚踝。企鹅一定是跟着他进来了。“还有别的办法吗？”

“我想你可以尝试让他想起人类的感觉——不过如果你真碰上这种人，我需要提醒你圣芒戈才是最佳解决方式。”

“我想先试试，如果真的是我想的人，他不会想去那儿。谢谢你的建议！”

“你觉得是谁？”Minerva在Harry离开火焰前问道。

Harry没有回答。  
\--------------------  
<@>  
-—————————-  
Auk眨着银色眼睛看着男人，后者正用棍子戳它的腿。蓝色的包扎几乎全变白了，现在，它的腿也几乎感觉不到男人收容它之前的那种疼痛。光芒一闪，白色的绷带消失，男人摸着它的腿。

Auk啄了他一下，满意的收获一声反抗。但非常不满它的喙被人类的鳍捏住。

更让它烦躁的是它被拖到海滩上，哄去玩水，回来却发现男人不见了。

他舒服的巢穴也不见了。

Auk是一只愤懑的企鹅。

它沿着海岸线寻找，又守在他们同住的地方，直到终于放弃，坐在曾经是巢穴门口的地方，尖叫！

它叫了又叫，直到声音嘶哑，然后窝在岩石堆里生气。

过了三个黑色时间，男人才回来。它啄他的脚惩罚他，然后接受了道歉的鱼，才摇摇晃晃跟着他后面等待重新搭好巢穴。Auk跟着他走进去，一等他坐下就扑到他脚上，它再也不会让他溜走。

Auk正开始打盹的时候，男人把它抱了起来，让它惊醒过来。他只是看着它，所以Auk也看着他，微微侧着头，想知道为什么男人会这样看着它。它靠向前轻轻啄了啄男人薄薄的喙，眨眨眼。

男人皱起眉说了几个人类的字眼。只有几个恍惚明白，“芒戈”，那是个可怕的地方。“Malfoy！”听起来很熟悉。男人的声音越来越大，Auk想回答，但它的嗓子依然嘶哑，所以它啄了男人的喙。当他放开手，Auk躲进他睡觉的窝下面，决定等他不吼了再出去。

\-------------

后面的日常稍有改变，有时候Auk会躺在吊带里，男人跟他说话，说一些越来越熟悉的词语，有的可怕，有的不那么可怕。大部分时候Auk会跟在他后面，用自己的小短腿努力跟上他。

最喜欢的事，对Auk而言，是男人不再叫他Auk。他一直叫它‘Malfoy’。虽然这名字听起来很熟悉，但Auk一点也不喜欢。等它嗓子好了，再听到这名字，它一定会反抗还要啄他。

但是男人没有停止这么喊它。也没有停止用Auk喜欢的声音说话，即使他说的很多东西企鹅压根不明白。

然后，有一天晚上，噩梦光临。是它还是他的时候的噩梦。戴着月亮脸的黑色人类，伤害他，伤害男人。Auk的嘶鸣变成尖叫，在他已经不再合适的床上抽搐。

~<@>~

企鹅在睡箱里挣扎翻动的声音惊醒了Harry。“去睡觉，Auk……Malfoy，”他嚷道，也快睡着了。他看了一眼床畔，一下坐了起来。企鹅已经变成了一个瘦削赤裸的年轻男人，浅色头发，尖尖的脸。嘶鸣变成被噩梦折磨的尖叫时，他忍不住畏缩了。

Harry下床跪在箱子边上，轻轻摇晃还在宠物状态的Malfoy的肩膀。

银色的眼睛惶恐的睁开，尖叫声变成呛咳的抽泣，他慢慢坐起来，困惑的看着周围。

“Malfoy？”Harry问，却没得到任何回应。他伸手抓住苍白的肩膀。“Draco？”

惶恐的眼睛睁大盯着Harry，但依然没出声。

这一刻，Harry知道发生了什么事，Auk真的是Draco Malfoy……而Draco Malfoy失去了他的自我意识。他的理论是正确的，他想要生气，想要沮丧——但那双银色眼睛里迷失惊恐的神情阻止了他。

即使没有，惊恐的金发青年嘴里吐出的词语也会。

Draco抓着他金色的头发，看着周围，就像看到了他一遍遍在脑海里回放的画面。“月亮脸……夜晚，黑……疼……坏疼坏蛋……”他发出一声类似哀鸣的声音，拉扯着自己的头发。

Harry拉开他的手，阻止他伤害自己。“这儿是安全的，放心，只是一个梦，”他安慰道。

Draco瞪着他，然后手放到Harry的头发上，“黑羽毛，安全，”他说，然后拍拍床，“安全，窝。”

“对了，你在这儿是安全的。”Harry不知道该怎么应对。现在理论证明是正确的，也许带他去圣芒戈才是最佳选择。他惊讶的看到恐惧从受惊的银色眼睛慢慢褪去，只留下疑惑。“Draco……出什么事了？”

“月亮脸……坏月亮脸，”他嘟哝，扫视着房间，然后看着Harry。他的手又在梳理Harry的头发。“黑羽毛好，安全，我的黑羽毛。"

Harry无法描述金发青年再次变回动物前眼里流露的情感。Auk蜷在他腿上，他茫然的抬手抚摸企鹅的身体，仿佛它睡着了。想知道现在自己该怎么办。

\---------------------

“来，Mal—Draco，变回来。”

Auk银色的眼睛盯着Harry，侧着头，用喙啄他的鼻子。

Harry皱起眉，认真看着他腿上的企鹅。“我是认真的。如果你变都不肯变回来，我没法帮你恢复正常。如果你是人，至少能跟我说话。”

又一声嘶鸣，然后企鹅躺下了开始打盹。

Harry叹口气，手抚摸着光滑的羽毛。“你不能永远当一只企鹅，”他说，笑了起来。“谁能想得到，Draco Malfoy，成了企鹅。”

看到它睡着了，Harry把它放回床上，也许睡在这儿而不是箱子里，要好些。然后他走向飞路网，探头进去。“Hermione？”

“Harry！怎么样？你回家了吗——”

“Hermione！”Harry打断她。“一切都好，差不多，不我没回家——不过……我想知道，你有没有书提过，呃……动物的习惯之类的。阿尼马格斯是怎么变成他变成的动物的？”

“哦……我，嗯我想有的，是什么动物？”

“企鹅。”

“哦，Harry——你不会还在想着这些。”

“我是的，我现在不能告诉你怎么回事，但是拜托，你能帮忙吗？”

“我找到了就从飞路网给你送过来，过一个小时再找我，那时候应该找到了。”

“谢谢，Hermione，我欠你一次！”

他从壁炉里退出时，听到了她的吼声“你欠我的多了。”

Harry摇摇头，她大概没错。他坐到企鹅身边，再次轻轻抚摸它的羽毛。“你真是个谜，”他最后说道。

Auk睁开眼睛爬到Harry腿上，翅膀扑打了几下他的胳膊，又躺下睡着了。

“你真是个奇怪的小家伙。很遗憾你不是真的企鹅，你当宠物比当小坏蛋好多了。”

\--------------------

几天变成了几个星期，Harry渐渐感到挫败。Malfoy偶尔变回人形的时候还是无法沟通，在怎么让他再次像人类一样思考上，Harry已经无计可施。

而每天早上醒来都有一个裸体的金发美人（他放弃了帮他穿衣服）缠着他，也于事无补。今天早上也是一样。

他低头看到Malfoy的脑袋枕在他胸口，手搂着他的腰，就像Harry变成了泰迪熊。他其实不介意——尤其是自从他发现如果早上这样醒来，晚上他就不会做噩梦，他们俩都是。

银色眼睛睡眼朦胧的睁开抬头看着他，慢慢露出笑容。“唔，黑羽毛，”Malfoy说，搂住Harry，紧紧贴着他。

“我叫Harry，Draco。记得吗，Potter？”

“黑羽毛，舒服。我的。”

Harry叹口气，甚至没注意他的手依然逗留在金色的发丝上，几乎像是在抚摸他。“叫我Harry，Draco。你得想起来，霍格沃茨——还有……”唠叨开始了，Harry想让Malfoy回忆起过去的好时光。战争之前的岁月，折磨与食死徒之前的岁月。之前的之前。

“我的。”修长的手指抚摸的Harry的体侧，滑进他的头发里，Draco爬了上来，依偎着他，鼻子对着鼻子。

好吧，这是第一次。也许他真的应该看看Hermione送来的纸卷，Merlin知道他自己毫无头绪。没法挣脱金发青年的搂抱，Harry召唤来羊皮纸卷，解开眯眼读起来（他不记得昨晚累倒在床上之后把眼镜扔到哪儿去了）。

Harry，  
我知道你不会真的去读你要的书，总之——觉得我应该替你研究，所以这儿是你应该为你的企鹅了解的东西。有几个品种，你知道，但只有一种符合你给我的描述。Harry，为什么你不直接告诉我你去了加拉帕戈斯！！！那儿有多少生物，有些是危险的（比如你的企鹅）！！！反正，下面的内容你会觉得有用。

加拉帕戈斯企鹅  
+好奇心旺盛  
+群居  
+通过鸣叫和姿态沟通（比如炫耀，仰头，挺胸，收翼，欢呼）  
+求偶时会修饰自己，提出决斗，舞蹈。无伴侣企鹅借此吸引对象，有配偶的借此深化关系  
+雌雄企鹅共同孵蛋和养育子女  
+伴侣之间通常通过互相拍打，鸟喙碰撞（互啄喙部，企鹅之吻）以及搂抱显示感情  
+水陆中均可交尾  
+喙的决斗——互相啄咬。有配偶的企鹅借此与伴侣表示亲密（就像老夫老妻的斗嘴），而无配偶的企鹅是为了展示力量和获取支配权。  
+头部动作（显示屈服），类似于低头，或者说慢慢的点头抬头。  
+卧式睡眠  
+Mate for Life

我希望这些信息能帮助你进一步了解你的企鹅。与加拉帕戈斯企鹅沟通真的很有意思，不是吗？  
——Hermione

\-------------------------

Harry丢下羊皮纸，用全新的，或者说更为了解的，目光打量着Draco。突然间，翅膀的拍打，总是在他头发上的手指……鼻子——还有喙的动作，不是吗？

Malfoy一直叫他“我的”。

“哦，见鬼。”

Malfoy以为他是他的配偶。

Harry瞪着羊皮纸。+Mate for Life。

”见鬼。“

\------------------

整整一天，Harry都缩在他的椅子上，看着Auk在帐篷里溜达，时不时好奇的探头进角落张望，经常回头责备的瞪Harry一眼，因为他不肯把脚放到地上做它的枕头。

Harry全心全意的想要弄清楚一切到底是怎么回事，在脑子里责备自己为什么不早一点看那本资料。他只不过是太……忙了！是，忙。想要帮Malfoy想起来他是谁，他是什么——甚至没有发现随着时间流逝企鹅变得越来越依恋他。

而且显然相信Harry是他的伴侣。

“见鬼。”他再次嘟哝。

Auk在餐桌边鸣叫回应。

“都是你的错，你知道，跑到这儿来……”Harry挫败的低吼一声，猛地挥挥手。“噢！”

“AUUUK！！！”企鹅回答。

棒极了，现在他跟企鹅说话了。

\----------------------------

在Malfoy睡着之后，Harry开始琢磨他的‘好主意’。今晚的情况是Malfoy搂着他，鼻子碰了他的鼻子，手指现在还抓着Harry的头发，头枕着他肩上，已经睡着了。

要是能把Malfoy吓回人形呢？他已经试过聊天，说到他不知道还有什么可说的，反复讲诉同样的故事（他也没有什么故事），却一无所获。也许是时候尝试其他方式了？

忽视身边温暖的躯体也变得越来越困难，他如此亲密的贴着他，无比享受Malfoy的手指梳理他的头发。

两天之后，理解了Malfoy作为企鹅与人类的怪行，Harry发现自己已经迷上了金发青年，就像对方迷上他。他开始习惯有他在身边，无论是哪个形体。他们之间的感情驱散了战争带来的噩梦，温暖了他，让他觉得被需要，这感觉既可怕又令人兴奋。

几乎就像是一场新的冒险。

在他下定决心之后的那个晚上，Harry回应了Draco的睡前仪式。当Draco的手拍打完Harry，Harry自己的手滑上了Draco光滑的皮肤。他们的鼻子碰了一次，就在Draco的手摸到Harry的头发，头枕到他肩上之前，他用一个吻拦住了他。

\-----------------  
~<@>~  
\-----------------

当黑羽毛回应了他的感情，Auk——不，Draco——吃了一惊，惊喜。他找到了他的伴侣，赢得了他的伴侣，黑羽毛的抚摸是他杂乱的记忆中最美妙的事情。他屏住呼吸，手紧紧抓住凌乱的黑色羽毛，而黑羽毛的回答是舌头纠缠着他的舌头，轻轻翻身把Draco压在身下。

手碰触着他的身体就像这个……吻！是吻，是全世界最美妙的事情。它唤醒了他的存在，他修长的身体随着黑羽毛的抚摸而起伏。

随着……Harry的抚摸。

他几乎抽泣了，他的身体被探索，如此纯粹的感觉，指尖拂过皮肤，伤痕，髋骨。Harry的重量压在他身上，贴着他起伏，而他的嘴依然无情的掠夺着他。

他们赤裸的皮肤间隔着太多东西，Draco拉扯Harry的衣服，当他终于接触Harry的皮肤时，他哽咽了。他情不自禁的呜咽，而Harry抬起身，明亮的眼睛紧紧观察着他，同时脱掉了上衣，裤子，露出不一样的皮肤。

“黑羽毛……我的……求你……我的”他乞求，拉着他，当Harry的手臂抱住他却不抚摸他时，他忍不住再次呜咽了。

“记得你是谁吗？”Harry问，他的呼吸变成了轻柔的喘息。“记得吗，Draco？你是人类。”

“要……”

“记住，”Harry命令，他的手抚摸着Draco的身体。“记住是人类，记住抚摸。想要我摸你吗？”他问，手指轻轻梳理短短的金发。

银色的眼睛盯着碧绿的眼眸，突然间意识涌入他的脑海。

拒绝，伤害，报复。走廊里的冷笑，几乎致命的决斗。Draco低下头，抬手抚摸自己胸口的伤痕，从右肩到左胯。Harry的手停在Draco的腹部。回忆涌了上来。Draco记起了恐惧，黑魔王住在他家，折磨他家人，却无法逃离，被困住了。到处都是火，一只手伸了过来。救世主。审判时令他不用回去Azkaban的证言。

他记起了惊慌……他不想记住惊慌，危险。必须逃跑，必须躲起来。幻影移形到他去不到的地方，做他明知道做不到的事才能逃离。

他准备好了接受这个，他需要这个。突然间醒悟的眼神再次盯住Harry，双手抓住Harry宽阔的肩膀，滑进他的头发。“Harry……求你……我不……我不能……我不想记住，”他恳求。

翠绿的眼睛露出胜利的神采，Harry的唇撞上他的唇，彻底的掠夺，同时手抚摸着Draco最想他抚摸的地方——占有他。

\---------------------  
~<@>~  
\---------------------

当意识进入Draco眼睛的那一刻，Harry知道他赢回了在他身体里的人类意识，而他自己迷失了。他永远要不够哀求着的金发青年，很快就压到他身上，驱使他们俩进入崭新完美的忘我境界。Draco又是人类了，Harry治愈了他，他会拥有他，保护他，占有他。他会用他的抚摸标记每一寸白皙的皮肤这样他就再也无法离开。

高潮的狂喜令他们仰头低吼，手纠缠在一起，身体紧贴，臀部起伏。接下来的亲吻始于激情而终于温情。他们搂在一起睡着了，谁也不愿松手。

完


End file.
